The Wanted And Valiant Woman
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Who Does the Master Want During the Year That Never Was? Who does he search for and who does he torture for?


'_Where is She?'_

'_How are you hiding her?'_

'_What did she ever do to you for you to save her now?'_

'_Tell me where she is!'_

'_Do not try hiding her! You will both suffer for it more!'_

Jack heard the Master yell all these things at the Doctor every day, trying to find this elusive girl, that the Doctor was protecting.

The first time that Jack saw the Doctor, he asked him who she was.

'She was somebody that helped me mainly in my eighth incarnation. We went up against the Master, and she, along with Chang Lee, helped me to defeat him.' The Doctor had told him.

So. Jack mused. This girl the Master was searching for, she was somebody that had helped the Doctor to defeat him. That must have hurt. And now, not being to find this one human woman, on one planet when he was _their Lord And Master. _But the Doctor was protecting her, in his weakened state, which meant that she was important.

'At the end of my seventh life, I walked out of the TARDIS into a gang war in San Francisco 1999, December 31st. I was taken to hospital, where they operated on me, however the Doctor, she was called Grace Holloway. Amazing Grace because she had never lost a patient. And she killed me on the operating table, and I regenerated into my eighth incarnation, and she helped me. The Master killed her.' The Doctor's eye's softened slightly then. 'The Eye Of Harmony brought both Lee ad Grace back, and we defeated the Master, and I dropped them off back into their life.'

'And now the Master, he's looking for her?' Jack had asked.

'He's looking for them both.' The Doctor corrected. 'But he knows that Lee will be with Grace.'

'Will he kill them?' Jack asked, hoping that they at least, would get a quick death.

The Doctor shook his head. 'Knowing him like I do, he's going to torture them as much as he does to you.'

Jack looked away, feeling sorry for the two people he vaguely knew.

(DOCTOR WHO)

When The Master finally manages to find Grace Hollaway, it was three months before the end. He had her paraded around all of the guards and prisoners. He pushed her in front of the Doctor and Jack watched as they talked to each other.

'Doctor.' She said.

'My Grace.' He replied.

'Weren't I always?' she giggled. It was nice to know that even people that had seen the worst of the world could still be happy.

He smiled at this bedraggled woman, and Jack could see how much they loved each other.

'Ahhh, and now the lovebirds have reunited with each other.' he shot a patronising look at the both of them. 'It's time for you to die.' He smirked at Grace.

And to Jack's surprise, The Doctor nor Grace struggled or yelled, or did anything. She just smiled happily at the Doctor, and whispered. 'I know who I am.'

He nodded sadly, watching at the Master sliced her head off from the back, and her head rolled over the floor.

(DOCTOR WHO)

'You want to see?' The Doctor's question shocked him out of the silence that had hung heavily around the Doctor for the last few days.

'See what?' Jack asked tiredly.

'Me, and Grace. Lee might be there as well.' He shrugged his shoulders. 'I can't remember though. It's too blurry.'

Jack nodded, and he felt the image beam into his head. Dear God, that made him dizzy.

_He said it himself, Lee! He's wasted his lives, all of them! _

_Jack saw the Master grin at the Doctor, and notch an eyebrow slightly before commanding 'Open The Eye!'_

_Jack saw the younger human man, he was so confused, trapped between two people that had helped him so much over the course of the last day._

'_No! You lied to me.' He said as the Master turned to him, grin no longer on his face. _

_The Master turned to look at the Doctor, and grinned whispering 'Lee.'_

'_I will never lie to you. I would only protect you.' He said putting his hands on either side of his neck, and Jack could see what the crazed Time Lord was about to do, even if the human male could not, and Jack closed his eyes, not wanting to watch as he was killed._

_Jack heard the sickening snap of bones, and the Doctor yelling. 'NO!'_

His head swam, unsure of how to deal with the memories the Doctor had lent to him. 'That dizziness will be gone soon, there's just two left to show you.' The Doctor commented, and Jack braced himself.

_She was untying the Doctor from the chains that Jack had seen him in, in the last memory, but now she seemed panicked. 'What's a temporal orbit? What's a temporal orbit?'_

_Her eyes widened and she twisted herself and the Doctor around, and Jack watched as the Master threw her over the balcony, and as she went flying through the air to land next to the Eye Of Harmony._

'How the hell did they survive?' Jack gritted his teeth.

He shrugged his shoulders. 'The Eye Of Harmony opened and it brought life back.'

_The TARDIS materialised on some random street in San Francisco, and the Doctor, Chang Lee and Grace stepped out._

_Jack closed his eyes and just listened to what they were saying._

'_Your things.' Chang Lee said to the Doctor._

'_My Sonic Screwdriver!' the Doctor cried with jubilation._

'_And um, theres the matter of these.' Chang Lee pulled something out of his pocket._

'_Keep them.' The Doctor said, slightly preoccupied._

'_Really?'_

'_Yes, really.'_

'_I better go before you change your mind.' Jack laughed at what Lee said._

_Lee started running, but looked back as the Doctor called him. 'Lee.' He waited for Lee to face him. 'Next Christmas, take a vacation, just don't be here.' He said indicating San Francisco._

'_Right, thanks.' He replied, slightly confused. 'Thanks Doctor. See ya around Grace.'_

'_There you go, interfering again.' Grace said as they started walking._

'_But Grace something you should know-'_

'_Don't tell me.' She said suddenly. _

'_Why not?'_

'_I know who I am.' She said happily. 'And that's enough.'_

'_I'm glad.' He grinned._

_Then Jack heard the question he had been waiting to hear since he started watching these memories. 'Come with me?'_

_Jack laughed at Grace's reply. 'You come with me.'_

_The Doctor's confusion made him laugh even harder. 'Me come with you?'_

'_Yes.' Grace nodded her head_

'_Me come with you.' He repeated_

_Grace laughed as the fireworks celebrating the Millennium lit over head, and Jack felt jealously as he heard the Doctor's words. 'It's tempting.'_

'_I'm gonna miss you.' Grace said sadly._

'_What do you mean? I'm easy to find, I'm the guy with two hearts.' The Doctor laughed._

_Jack blinked as he heard her say quietly. 'That's not what I mean.'_

_And Jack felt full blown jealously erupt through his body as he saw them kiss under the fireworks._

_They separated and started walking in opposite directions, and they spun around to speak to each other one last time. 'Thank you Doctor.' She called._

'_No thank YOU, Doctor.' The Doctor smiled._

_Jack tilted his head, did the Doctor say that her job was a doctor? Yes, he had. _Jack remembered. _She was the doctor that accidentally killed him._

_The Doctor walked to the TARDIS, and Jack watched as Grace watched him go sadly, and The Doctor turned around, and Grace did a sad half wave to which the Doctor smiled at her, before walking into the TARDIS._

Jack blinked rapidly, swaying slightly as the memories left. 'Well, that was informative.'

The Doctor grinned. 'She was brilliant.'

Jack nodded. 'Hang on, that's what she meant when she said "I know who I am." To you. She was quoting what she'd said to you the first time.'

The doctor tilted his head. 'She was trying to convey the message that she knew she was going to die soon, and she was happy, and that she didn't regret meeting me.'

Jack frowned. 'How do you know that?' he said incredulously.

'I know her well.' The Doctor shrugged. 'Plus, she let me read her mind.'

Jack laughed, the first proper laugh he had laughed aboard the Valiant.

(DOCTOR WHO)

When it was all finished, the Doctor took Jack to visit Grace. She was still living and working in the same place, and The Doctor had pulled a key out from above the T on the TARDIS , and had used it to get into her house.

'It's her house key.' He whispered to Jack.

'Nice house.' Jack said. 'Wouldn't you agree?'

The Doctor shrugged. 'She's scary when she thought I was a lunatic the last time.'

'What has that got to do with how nice her house is?' Jack questioned.

The front door cluttered, and a woman walked through it calling. 'Come on, Doctor. At least give me a challenge. The TARDIS is sitting by the front door.' She giggled.

'Hello Grace.' The Doctor grinned as she stepped into his line of sight. 'You still know who you are?'

THE END


End file.
